The invention relates to shaving systems having handles and replaceable blade units. Shaving systems often consist of a handle and a replaceable blade unit in which one or more blades are mounted in a plastic housing. After the blades in a blade unit have become dull from use, the blade unit is discarded and replaced on the handle with a new blade unit. Such systems often include a pivoting attachment between the blade unit and handle, which includes a pusher and follower configured to provide resistance during shaving and return the blade unit to a “rest” position when it is not in contact with the user's skin.